1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to controlling one or more functions or devices of a mobile terminal.
2. Background
Many types of mobile terminals are equipped with cameras that capture still or moving images. Modern terminals use these cameras to support video calling functions. In order to perform these and other functions, the clock used to control the camera must operate at a relatively high frequency, so that the image data may be processed at sufficiently high speeds and pixel resolutions.
Using a clock for this purpose causes harmonic components to be generated that adversely affect the wireless communication unit of the terminal. For example, the clock may cause the wireless sensitivity of the terminal to be lowered during calling via a specific wireless channel, which corresponds to a multiplied frequency of the clock frequency.